Indulgence
by Hakuryu08
Summary: Written for 5 Drunkfics on LJ. Please read warnings before you read. Things heat up between Riley and Peter when they go to a party and return to Peter’s house completely smashed.


**Title:** Indulgence  
**Author:** Hakuryu08  
**Fandom:** Degrassi The Next Generation  
**Characters/Pairing:** Riley Stavros/Peter Stone  
**Prompt:** Confessions  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Angst (it's apparently all I can write)  
**Warnings/Disclaimer:** Explicit sex between two males. Also, spoilers from episode 805 "Man With Two Hearts". I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.  
**Word count:** 1,647  
**Summary:** Written for 5 Drunkfics on LJ. Things heat up between Riley and Peter when they go to a party and return to Peter's house completely smashed.

Indulgence

Right now, in Peter's mind, everything was funny. How quickly the party they had been at got out of hand was funny. The fact that Spinner had to walk him and Riley to his door just to make sure they got all the way there was funny. Just the thought of trying to play Wii Sports in their current state was hilarious.

And when Riley tripped over nothing and ended up pinning him to the living room floor, he couldn't stop laughing.

When his own laughter finally began to die down, Peter became vaguely aware of how silent Riley had become. Looking up at his friend he put on the goofiest smile he could and stated with complete confidence, "We're drunk," after which he broke down into another fit of giggles.

Riley continued to stare. His movements were slow but he managed to shift a hand up to Peter's chin, effectively holding his head in place. The giggling slowly came to another stop as Peter looked up at Riley in confusion. Before Peter's alcohol-induced brain could fully comprehend the current situation, Riley's lips were on his, kissing him with force and determination. Peter's response was automatic, kissing back and even opening his mouth to allow entrance.

It was a perfectly natural reaction on Riley's part. He had been pining over Peter (though only recently admitting it to himself) since that first kiss he managed to steal months ago. Now with the alcohol inhibiting his restraint, there was nothing to stop him from acting on his desires.

Peter seemed to be reacting on instinct, the fact that he was on the opposite side of the kiss then he normally was not even fazing him. On the contrary, having a more dominant and aggressive partner was making the whole situation even hotter. He didn't even realize Riley unbuttoning his shirt until he felt a slight pinch.

Peter yelped into Riley's mouth and threw his arms around the other boy's neck. He turned his head to the side slightly, effectively breaking the kiss, and took a deep breath. Riley continued to pinch Peter's nipples and moved his mouth to Peter's neck, biting softly and then sucking, causing Peter's breathing to quicken and his grip to tighten.

After lingering at Peter's throat for another moment, Riley began moving his mouth down to Peter's chest, taking the place of his hands. Once Peter's grip on his neck loosened, He quickly removed Peter's shirt entirely before feeling his way down Peter's sides to stop at his waist. After dealing with the button and zipper, Riley managed to pull down Peter's pants and boxers in one swift movement. With a little maneuvering, the last of Peter's clothing was discarded somewhere across the room.

At this point Riley paused in order to fully appreciate what he was seeing. Peter was underneath him, completely naked. He had his eyes closed and was panting loudly. And, Riley was pleased to see, Peter was hard.

Riley reached over to the couch for his jacket he had thrown there when they first arrived at Peter's place. Searching through his inside jacket pocket he pulled out a tube of lube that he kept in there "just in case". He squirted some on his fingers before looking back to Peter.

Peter's eyes were half lidded, watching Riley with interest. He felt anxious, but for what, he couldn't seem to figure out. All he knew was that he was waiting for Riley. Not wanting to keep Peter waiting any longer, Riley pushed Peter's legs apart and slowly inserted a finger into his opening.

Peter gasped, not expecting the sharp pain at the intrusion and not completely understanding why. A tear made its way down his cheek before Riley kissed it away.

"Shhh… It's okay," he whispered into Peter's ear, as he continued moving his finger in and out, "God, I've wanted you for so long. You were the first and only person I ever wanted like this," he inserted another finger and Peter tried, and failed, not to let his discomfort show, "Why did you have to stay my friend? If you had only shunned me like any normal guy would have done I never would have fallen in love with you."

It was at that exact moment that Peter screamed, arching his back, eyes wide in confusion. Riley was startled for a moment before he realized what he must have done and moved his fingers to hit that spot again. When Peter screamed this time it was muffled by Riley kissing him hard, before adding a third finger.

Peter's panting had quickened again seemingly to match the movement of Riley's fingers inside of him. After another moment, Riley deemed Peter ready and removed his fingers. Here Riley realized something very important. He was way overdressed.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Riley rocked back on his heels and undid his pants, pushing them down with his boxers as far as he could. He quickly rubbed some lube on his cock and positioned himself at Peter's entrance, managing enough self-control to pause and glance at Peter's waiting face before slowly pushing in.

This time Peter's scream was not one of pleasure. The tears were flowing before he could even think of stopping them. By the time Riley was all the way in, Peter could hardly breathe.

Riley managed to stop here, surprising himself with his own will power. He supposed Peter's reaction was enough. He wanted Peter to enjoy this as much as he was. So he forced himself to stop and wait.

Peter's breathing evened out as his body adjusted. When the pain had dimmed he began to relax, which he quickly realized eased the pain even more. After waiting a little longer Riley began to move back out, still slow so as not to cause Peter any more pain, and then in again, establishing a rhythm with his movements. Increasing the pace he began altering his angle, trying to find the spot that made Peter scream in ecstasy. When he found it, the scream he was rewarded with sounded even sweeter to his ears than the first two. Adjusting his position appropriately, Riley made sure to hit that spot with every thrust.

"Oh God!" Peter moaned loudly several times until he reached the point where coherent words became impossible to formulate. By now his arms had re-latched themselves to Riley's neck, hanging on for dear life. The heat that had taken over his nether regions had become unbearable. All it took was one touch from Riley, before he was screaming his release, Riley's name barely recognizable mingled with his hoarse voice.

Riley groaned at the sound of his name, releasing soon after with Peter's name on his lips. He continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm, slowing to a stop when he was spent. By the time he pulled out and collapsed to the floor, Peter had already passed out.

__________________________

Peter groaned as he awoke the next morning, already regretting saying yes to that party last night. His head was pounding and it looked like he had fallen asleep on his floor rather than his bed. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping to ease the effect the light would have on his already excruciating headache. Almost immediately he noticed two very important things. The first was that he was naked. The second was that Riley was lying on the floor next to him with him pants down.

Peter jumped to his feet, memories of the night before coming to him in a wave, only to fall back to the floor because of the unexpected pain in his lower half. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block both the memories and the tears threatening to fall. When he heard a groan his head shot up to see Riley on his hands and knees with one hand clutching his head.

Looking around frantically, Peter located his pants behind the couch. He managed to maneuver over to them and slide them on, for the moment not worrying about his boxers which didn't seem to be nearby.

Riley was certain he had a hangover and was currently grateful he had thought to tell his parents he would be sleeping over at Peter's last night when they decided to go to the party. He began to stand up and, once realizing something was inhibiting the mobility of his legs, looked down at himself. His eyes widened when he noticed that his pants were at his knees and it didn't take him long to remember why.

Pulling his pants up, Riley stood and looked around. "P-Peter?" He called out, cautiously.

"I'm over here," He heard Peter respond, his voice soft. Peter rose slowly from behind the couch, holding onto the back for support. His body was partially facing Riley but his eyes were fixed on the floor.

Riley looked right at Peter, confusion and uncertainty apparent on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he began to speak. "Peter, I-"

"I'm going to my room to change," Peter said quickly, interrupting whatever Riley was about to say. Ignoring the pain for now, he made his way up the stairs to his room. Once there, he closed the door and slid down to the floor with his back against it.

Scenes from last night kept playing through his mind. Peter tried to concentrate on something else but that proved impossible until a single moment from the night before came to the forefront. He latched onto it. Focusing, he forced the memory to play again, finding it strangely comforting until the full meaning of the words crashed down onto him. Peter dropped his head onto his arms and allowed the tears to fall, wishing he could go back to a time before Riley had declared his love.


End file.
